


Five more minutes

by Cant_Spell_Subtext_Without_S_E_X



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, Jock Dean, M/M, Nerd Castiel, seriously this is fully af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Spell_Subtext_Without_S_E_X/pseuds/Cant_Spell_Subtext_Without_S_E_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak, was a good student. He had always gotten perfect grades, and was proud to say that he had never missed a class in his life, and to be perfectly honest, if you had told him this morning, that within a few hours he would have the hottest guy in school, -whom he had, just so happened to have a massive crush on since forever- laying his head on his lap, Castiel would have laughed in your face. But regardless, here he was, halfway through the school day with a sleeping Dean Winchester cuddled up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five more minutes

It had all started at the beginning of lunch, on a Thursday morning. Castiel was studying for his math exam in his favorite spot in the library. It was a nice place to relax, he had found it his first day of school, behind one of the older book shelves near the back. No one ever went there so it was a good way to escape people if he needed too. Cas had been going to his spot almost every break since he was a freshmen, now he was a junior and not once had anyone found him. That is, until today.

Castiel was in the middle of dividing some numbers, when someone ran into his space in a hurry, nearly falling on top of him in the process. Cas looked up and his face went pale when he realized who it was. Dean Winchester. 

Dean looked at Castiel, and his face was red and sweaty like had been running. Oh wait, he had been running. The question was why was he running and why was he here of all places? Cas wanted to say something but when his eyes met Dean’s, his mouth went dry. Dean on the other hand seemed to have a different problem. He looked around the room then stared at Cas for a few seconds before speaking.

“Dude, I need your help, and this is going to sound really insane, but you gotta level with me, kay?” Dean said and his voice was extremely urgent and far too loud for the library. Cas still didn’t say anything but nodded, not really knowing why.

“I need you to watch me sleep” Dean said in more of an urgent whisper, trying to keep his voice down this time. Cas just stared at him confused. 

“You want me to… watch you… sleep?” he asked still not entirely sure what the other boy meant, but Dean just nodded quickly. 

“Look I know it sounds weird-” he started and Castiel could agree on that for sure “-But I Kind of didn’t sleep at all last night and I barely slept the night before, and I have practice in three hours and if I don’t get at least some sleep I’m pretty sure I’m going to pass out on the field” He was speaking really fast and all Castiel was trying to understand, Dean gave an annoyed sigh when Cas still didn't speak, rolling his eyes slightly before adding more “I just need someone to watch me for the rest of the break, alright? to make sure no one like, does anything weird to me, or takes my stuff, then wake me up in time for class, please, I don’t have any money on me but if you give me your name I can like, pay you tomorrow if you want” 

Castiel still didn’t say anything just in case Dean wasn’t done talking, and sure enough he stuck out his hand to Cas, and spoke again “I’m Dean, by the way” he seemed to be finished his rant now, so Cas decided it was alright to talk. He took Dean’s hand awkwardly shaking it “I know” he said, and Dean looked slightly worried now, dammit Cas that was not the best thing to say, “I- I mean I’ve seen you play before, you’re the star kicker for the school football team, right?” Castiel forced a smile even though he had just died a little inside. But Dean just smiled seeming to be content with Castiel’s save “my name is Castiel” he then added realizing that Dean still had no idea who he was. Dean gave him the same look most people do when he tells them his full name “It's a bit weird I know, my parents were super religious, Castiel was the angel of Thursday, my brothers have odd names just like me, although Gabriel's name is alright I guess-” Cas explained, but didn’t say more, realizing he was rambling he didn’t want to bore the other, and Dean had seemed to be in a rush before. Dean, however, didn't look bored at all, he gave a small nod and it looked like he was thinking over everything Cas had just said deeply, witch, to tell the truth was a little weird, why would he even care? 

“Castiel..-” he said rolling the name around his tongue, “I don’t know, I like it, it sounds pretty badass, like Kal-EL, dude you’re like superman!” he said suddenly as if it were the coolest thing he had ever heard of, and Castiel couldn't help but laugh a little. Dean gave Cas a fond smile, “You have a really cute laugh” He said with one of those charming smiles that he would always see Dean using on the hot girls in the hallways and cafeteria, was Dean, flirting with him? No way. Cas was not even going to consider that, it was just a compliment no need to get your hopes up. 

As if getting snapped out of a trance Dean seemed to suddenly remember the reason he had come there in the first place, he scooted over closer to Cas. “So will you help me out?” he asked and now that he was so close Cas could see all of his face better than ever, all those adorable freckles, and pink lips and damn those eyes, Castiel could get lost in those eyes and never want to find his way home. Realizing he was staring he quickly nodded his head, “Of course I will, if you need a pillow you can use my… uh” he looked around but all he had were hard books that wouldn’t be any more comfortable than the floor. He gave Dean a sympathetic smile and said “Sorry, my bag is in my locker and neither of us are wearing sweaters” Dean looked around the small space for a minute, brows frowning as if he was thinking really hard, then he looked up at Cas with another one of those smiles, “I could always use you” He said then froze, probably thinking it over and realizing that he should have worded it better than he did “I mean your lap. As a pillow. Unless you don’t want me too or you have work or whatever” Dean was sounding a lot less confident that he had been before and Cas could almost swear that he saw a bit of a blush tinting Dean's cheeks. 

Then suddenly it hit him. Dean Winchester had just asked to sleep on his lap, What. The. Fuck. 

“No” Cas said suddenly and he could have sworn that he say Dean’s face fall ever so slightly, “I- I mean no, I don’t mind, that's, uh, that's fine” Castiel added quickly and he mentally kicked himself for sounding so stupid. Dean’s smile then became wide, and Cas could feel the butterflies in his stomach already. Dean moved even closer and laid his head on Cas’s lap. Cas needed to remember how to breath. Dean mumbled something that sounded like a good night and within minutes he was asleep.

Castiel was not a creep. He would never do anything to Dean against his will, and to be fair it was Dean who took his hand in his sleep. Castiel just didn't pull away, there was nothing wrong with that, right? Minutes passed and Cas found that he was increasingly getting more and more tired himself, until the point where he could barely keep his eyes open, he knew the bell had just rung but Dean looked so peaceful and he was so comfortable that Cas couldn't find in him to move. So they missed a few classes, it wasn't the end of the world. Cas set an alarm on his phone so that Dean wouldn't miss his practice, then he closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep, happy.

When Cas woke up he wasn't where he had started, in fact neither of them were. Dean was the one sitting up now and it was Cas who was laying on his lap. Castiel blinked and turned his head to the other boy confused. "You were asleep when I woke up, thanks for the alarm by the way, but I'm pretty sure that only worked for one of us" Cas didn't say anything, but he didn't get up earthier and it was then that he realized that Dean was running his hand through his hair and wow that felt really nice. Cas let out a small purr like a cat as he leaned into the touch and Dean laughed. "What about your practice?" Cas asked, the thought suddenly occurring to him. Dean shrugged, "What's one practice, they’ll be fine without me" Castiel couldn't help but smile. "What do you say we go and get something to eat, I do kinda owe you a date, considering we have technically already slept together" Dean quipped And Cas suddenly blushed extremely red, because Holy shit Dean Winchester just asked him out! Cas didn't say anything at first but after a moment he smiled looking up at the gorgeous boy above him "I would like that very much Dean" he finally said and Dean beamed, moving to get up but Cas pulled him back, "just, five more minutes" he mumbled still ruff with sleep. Dean smiled and started running his hand through Cas's soft hair once more, Cas closed his eyes, everything was perfect.


End file.
